


Falling

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex and Jack get into an argument, causing Alex to accidently hurt Jack.
Kudos: 7





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Dude, I can’t believe prom is only, like, two weeks away now,” Alex said, turning out of the school parking lot on a Friday afternoon with Jack in the passenger seat.  
“I know, it felt so far away when the school year started, it’s crazy to think that two weeks from tomorrow, it’ll be here,” Jack replied, changing the song on Alex’s stereo.  
“Do you already have a date?” Alex asked.  
“Not yet, but I’m going to ask out who I want to go with sometime next week. First, I have to spend the whole weekend planning exactly how I’m going to do it, I haven’t ever really done anything like this before, and I don’t just combust from nerves when I talk to her about it,” Jack said, sounding a bit nervous.  
“I have to ask the girl I want to take, too, and I’m also a bit nervous. I haven’t asked a girl out since my last girlfriend, and we both know how successful of a relationship that was. Anyway, who do you want to ask?” Alex asked, pulling into his driveway. Once Alex parked the car, the two of them got out and grabbed their backpacks before starting to walk towards the front door.  
“This may sound a little crazy, but I really want to ask Kelly Smith. We have humanities together, and we’ve talked some, and she seems really cool,” Jack explained, starting to blush some.  
“Oh, that is a bit crazy, but not for the reason you’re thinking of; that’s who I was planning on asking, too,” Alex replied, unlocking the front door.  
“Well, this is weird. I think we should abide by the bro code,” Jack started.  
“What, neither of us get to ask her, out of consideration to each other?” Alex asked as they put their backpacks in the living room, then started in the direction of the basement.  
“No, what I meant is that I mentioned asking her first, so I should get to do it,” Jack said back.  
“What? That’s not how bro code works at all, Jack! I should get to ask her, I have art and French with her, so I know her a lot better than you do,” Alex explained.  
“Oh yeah? What’s her favorite color?” Jack challenged.  
“Why the fuck would I know that? We’ve never talked about that,” Alex replied, starting to feel a bit frustrated.  
“Well, I know it, it’s teal. She’s told me a bunch of trivial stuff like that, so if she hasn’t told you anything like that, it has to mean that she likes me more, so I should be the one to ask her,” Jack continued.  
“That makes no sense, man. It’s not my fault that we actually get work in the two classes we have together and can’t make random small talk like that. Every time we have to speak with a partner in French class, we always pick each other, and she always smiles at me when she talks, because it’s the language of love, and she clearly likes me. That said, I should get to ask her,” Alex stated, making Jack roll his eyes.  
“That doesn’t mean shit, dude. I’ve known her since we were twelve years old, so I should get to ask her since I’ve known her longer,” Jack argued.  
“That’s an unfair angle, it’s not my fault that my parents enrolled me in private school at first! Besides, I feel like I’m more of what she’d consider her type,” Alex said, feeling angrier now.  
“Dude, I can tell you right now that’s not true; when you first came to our school in eighth grade, she thought you were a freak because you got kicked out of your old school, and I think that she was afraid of you. Honestly, I think that the entire grade was. I definitely was,” Jack said, laughing some. This flipped a switch in Alex, he went from a bit annoyed to full on angry.  
“Fuck you,” Alex stated through gritted teeth. The two of them had finally gotten o the basement entrance which Alex didn’t notice, due to how angry he was. Without thinking about it, Alex reached out and shoved Jack, thinking it’d just make him stumble some.   
What Alex didn’t see, was that Jack was right next to the basement door, which was wide open. As soon as Alex pushed Jack, he lost his balance, and started to fall down the stairs, finally landing on the hard tile floor.  
“Shit, that hurt,” Jack groaned from the bottom of the staircase.  
“Oh fuck, Jack!” Alex exclaimed, forgetting all about his anger as he sprinted down the stairs and over to Jack. Jack was laying on his side with a pained look on his face, and Alex could see tears starting to form in his eyes.  
“Jack, are you okay?” Alex asked in an urgent tone.  
“No, I landed weirdly on my left leg, and my knee really hurts,” Jack said, grabbing onto his knee.   
“Shit, do you think you can put any weight on it?” Alex continued.  
“Let’s find out,” Jack replied. He started to get up, but as soon as he put any pressure on his left leg, he immediately laid back down, hissing in pain.  
“I think the answer to you question is going to be a big no,” Jack said, tears starting to fall from his eyes from the added pain.  
“Okay, no problem, I’ll help you. Let’s get you over to the couch so you don’t have to stay on this cold, hard floor,” Alex offered, getting to his feet and extending an arm to Jack.  
“Um, I think I’m good here,” Jack said, anxiety in his voice.  
“What? No dude, we need to get you to the couch so you can get that leg up,” Alex insisted.  
“No, it’ll hurt too much, I’ll just say here for now,” Jack replied, still sounding nervous.  
“It’ll hurt for, like, a second, then it’ll be okay, I promise. Please trust me, and let me help you up,” Alex tried, a sincere look on his face. Jack took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment before finally speaking again.  
“Okay, fine, let’s just get this over with,” Jack decided, holding his arm out for Alex to grab onto.  
“Okay, one, two, three, go!” Alex exclaimed as he pulled Jack up. Jack slowly used his right leg to finally stand, but grimaced as he accidently stood on his left leg some.  
“Fuck, it still really hurts, let’s get this done, please,” Jack requested, his voice cracking some.  
“Sounds like a plan, man. Lean on me and hop non your right leg as we get over to the couch,” Alex instructed, putting an arm around Jack’s waist so he could support most of his weight.   
The two of them slowly made their way over to the couch on the other side of the room, and Alex helped Jack sit down and prop up his left leg.  
“I’ll be right back, I’m going to get an icepack from upstairs,” Alex stated, dashing off before Jack could say anything. Alex quickly made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen, then grabbed an icepack.   
After shutting the freezer door, Alex started walking back to the basement, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. He looked into it, and almost instantly felt tears start to form in his eyes.   
What he’d done had really started to sink in, and just seeing his reflection made him feel terrible; he found it hard to look at himself now. He knew that he shouldn’t have put a hand on Jack, but he didn’t expect anything like this to happen.   
Alex sat against the wall and put his head into his hands as a few more tears slipped from his eyes. He knew it was a stupid argument that really didn’t matter, it was just a prom date. Jack was his bet friend, he never wanted to hurt him, now or ever, and he couldn’t believe that he’d just done that so badly now.   
Alex wiped away the last few tears that were on his face, then got up to start going to the basement again. He slowly walked down the stairs, a bit afraid to face Jack.  
“Here’s that ice pack I mentioned,” Alex said in a small voice.  
“That took you a while,” Jack pointed out, taking the icepack from Alex and placing it on the part of his knee that he’d fallen on.  
“I, um, I had to dig it out of the back of the freezer,” Alex lied, hoping that sounded believable.  
“Oh, well, thanks a lot for grabbing it for me, I appreciate it,” Jack replied.  
“Don’t thank me, dude. It’s my fault you even need that fucking thing,” Alex stated. He took a seat on the opposite side of the couch and looked at his feet, not having the courage to look at Jack right now.  
“Well, you’re not wrong,” Jack mumbled.  
“Jack, I’m so sorry about everything. I’m sorry that I got so pissed off about you wanting to ask Kelly to prom, and I’m so incredibly sorry that I accidently pushed you down the stairs. I was just trying to shove you some, I had no idea that the door was opened, and I never would’ve expected for you to fall like that. I’m seriously so, so sorry, man,” Alex said, sounding nervous. He knew that he’d fucked up badly, and his biggest fear in this was Jack saying that he wouldn’t want to be friends anymore.   
Before Jack even got a chance to speak, the fear and anxiety took over Alex, and he started to cry like he’d done upstairs, which Jack was quickly noticed.  
“Hey, don’t freak out so much, man,” Jack said, surprised by how upset Alex was by all of this.  
“What do you mean? I said a lot of fucked up things about you going to prom with Kell, and I pushed you down a flight of stairs,” Alex pointed out, still crying some.  
“Well, I said some stuff I shouldn’t have said, too. Jealously really is powerful, I guess. And, while my knee does hurt quite a bit, I know that you didn’t mean to push me and hurt me. I didn’t even see that the door was opened. Alex, I’m sorry that I said what I said about you, that was wrong of me. I think that Kelly would be super lucky to go to prom with someone as great as you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart,” Jack stated, a small smile forming on his face.  
“I can’t believe you’re not pissed off at me for all of this, I’m pretty pissed at me for it. Either way, you’ve known Kelly longer, so I bet she’d prefer for you to ask her. I’m sure it’d be a lot more special for her if you did instead of me,” Alex stated.  
“Nah man, you should,” Jack tried.  
“No, I think you should,” Alex replied, starting to smile some.  
“Hey, let’s decide this later. Alex, I’m sorry for saying mean stuff about you. I wasn’t scared when you came to our school, I was jealous of how cool you seemed,” Jack confessed.   
“I’m sorry, too, Jack. I shouldn’t have tried to tell you you’d have no chance, that was fucked up of me. And, I’m really sorry for pushing you. I want to spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want to make up for this. Your wish is my command!” Alex exclaimed.   
“Okay, here’s my wishes. Calm down, don’t beat yourself up over this, shit happens. Oh, and put on South Park,” Jack replied, making them both laugh some. Alex turned on the TV and found an episode in the On-Demand menu for them to watch.   
While they both felt bad about what had happened, they were both glad that it wouldn’t come between their friendship; they knew that their bond was stronger than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr! I'm currently visiting my family in Philly, but I wrote this on the plane yesterday and had a bit of time to myself this morning, so I figured I'd use that time to get this up for you all! I don't know when I'll be posting again, but I'm going to do my best to do some writing while here, so I have plenty to share in the near future! I have a few requests currently, but if you guys have more, please send them in, and I'll add them to my list!! Thanks for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
